Smash Mansion: New Challengers Approach!
by Desmond Oaks
Summary: Three new challengers enter Smash Mansion. Their adventures will go down in Smash history. Summary sucks, basically about the adventures of three smashers.


**Uhhhhh…. Hi. It's been awhile since I've updated so… yeah. Not sure what else to say… Oh yeah! This is my new story, Smash Mansion: New Challengers Approach! Big thanks to Sombrakitty365 for inspiring me with the whole Smash Mansion thing! Smash Mansion is basically where all the Smashers hang out when not battling. So! As Reyn would say, "I'm really feeling it!" P.S I have never played Fire Emblem. P.P.S I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any characters associated with it.**

Desmond Oaks Presents

Inspired by Sombrakitty365

Smash Mansion: New Challengers Approach

A burst of dust shot across Arena Ferox. Lucina slid across the ground, knocked back by the power of the blow. "What is this power?" she said, breathless, as she stood up and got back into her stance. A figure stepped out of the dust, a tall, muscle bound man wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow gloves and a red helmet. Lucina looked behind her at Chrom, who lie on the ground of the arena, occasionally grunting. Rage bubbled up within her. "For my father!" she said under her breath, then dashed towards the man, drawing her sword.

Lucina slashed at him. He leaned back, then punched at her. She narrowly dodged the punch, then slashed at him again. The man flipped away, then got into a stance. Lucina drew back her sword, then with a yell jabbed at the man. He effortlessly blocked the jab, then kicked her back, her sword falling with a clang to the ground. Drawing back a punch, his fist set alight as he yelled "Falcon-". But he was interrupted by two green energy waves from above. Flipping away, he looked up in astonishment to see the source of the sudden attack.

A mage with a black and purple hood, gripping a green tome and a sword that crackled with electricity, hovered above the arena. Landing between the muscle bound man and Lucina, he said over his shoulder to her, "It's going to be all right." Pulling back his hood, he revealed his shock of albino hair and intense eyes. Twirling his sword before striking a pose, he said "Time to tip the scales!"

* * *

Kirby raced through space on his Warp Star, sporting his trademark smile as he streaked past the stars. He was heading for a rainbow tinted racetrack. On the track, Maio and his pals raced on their custom made go-karts. As Mario and Donkey Kong fought for first place, Kirby flew between them, causing them to collide with each other. Kirby kept on going, eventually hitting a ramp which launched him and his star airborne.

Meanwhile, a good distance away, a cyan orb of light shot through a star shaped ring, causing it to streak through the sky on a collision course for Kirby. The cyan streak whizzed past Kirby, narrowly missing him and causing the pink puffball to tumble midair before grabbing on to one point of his star as it barreled towards the road. Holding on for dear life, Kirby was thrown from the star when it hit the race track, causing him to tumble a few feet before skidding to a stop. Above him, the comet dropped a smaller, yellow comet that fell towards the ground where Kirby had landed.

As the yellow comet drifted towards the ground, it became a plump, yellow Luma. It waddled towards the pink hero of Pop Star and tapped it on the head. Jumping up, Kirby looked at the creature. It stared back. Suddenly, Mario, DK, and the others sped up next to the pair before drifting to a stop. DK prodded Kirby, confused, but then looked up as the cyan comet alighted in front of him. Hopping up and down, the Luma waddled to the comet and jumped into it. Drifting to the ground was a woman in a cyan dress with platinum blond hair, the Luma in her arms, and a sparkle in her eye.

* * *

Mario, Link, Kirby, and Donkey Kong had gathered in Challenger Canyon, ready for a battle. A siren blew, and suddenly, above them, there was a figure of a boy with spiky hair. With all 4 of the veterans looking at him, a blue helmet magically appeared on his head. On the helmet, a blue light turned on, and his eyes (literally) lit up. The moon now illuminated his whole body, light blue with dark blue accents on his helmet, glove, blaster, belt, and boots. Shooting upwards in a blink, he shot down into the canyon and aimed his blaster at the veterans.

The blue robot shot off a few shots at Mario, then a charge shot at Kirby. They both dodged the shots, however the robot had failed to notice Link dashing towards him. The green capped swordsman struck the challenger into the air with an upward strike of his sword. DK leaped upwards, then pounded the robot to the ground, sending him flying. The robot was now chipped and cracked in a few places, but was still standing. Looking up, with a look of pure resolve, he gritted his teeth.

Looking deep into his code, he found the powers of Metal Man. Turning his blaster back into a hand, two metal sawblades appeared in his grips. Grinning, he threw one at Mario and one at Link. Mario tried to dodge, but was nipped by the blade anyway, sending coins flying. Link was quicker, and was able to put up his shield to block the blow. However, the blade grinded into the shield, breaking it in half. Angered, Link and the other 3 fighters leaped at the Blue Bomber, ready to unleash their full arsenal on him. Getting into a guarding stance both his hands morphed into blasters. Putting them to the ground, two pillars of flame shot out from them, sending all 4 flying. Smiling, he stood up, thinking _This is gonna be fun._

 **And that's it. Whew, that was fun! So, if you haven't pieced it together yet, this story will be about three newcomers to Smash Mansion, Robin, Rosalina, and Mega Man. All other newcomers (even DLC!) will be featured, along with a few veterans. Again, huge thanks to Sombra, go check her out! Cheers to a brand new story!**

 **\- Desmond**


End file.
